Flip (Fem Jesse x Stella)
by LillianBlues
Summary: Jesse thinks Stella is too cooped up into work (Also posted to Wattpad under same username)


Truly nothing extraordinary was happening in the sunny Beacontown. Truly, and honestly, it was...boring.

Stella was temporarily living in Beacontown as she rebuilt Champion City after some... unfortunate events, caused the destruction of the entire city. But she tried not to think about that, the project was "going smoothly" (It wasn't, at all, everything was going wrong), not everyone hated her, and she's been becoming decent friends with Jesse. There was just one problem: Stella found herself falling for Jesse, and the fall was harder than jumping off a roof.

And it wasn't like her obsession she had with Jesse and Petra before the whole Admin thing, that was more of an admiration, wanting to be loved and adored by many like they were. Now that she had gotten know Jesse past her glittering assumptions, she was... even greater than she imagined. Many of her assumptions were proven wrong, Jesse wasn't this cool person that could do anything with a flick of a wrist, they were more of a dork that could either be incredibly agile or very, very clumsy. And yet, that made them even more appealing to her, it was cute. Very, very cute.

"Oh Stella, now's not the time to dwell on your crushes!" She laughed to herself, her insecurity more obvious than a sore thumb "Now's time to dwell on... how much stuff you need to rebuild the apartments and how much it'll cost." She stared down at the clipboard. She let out a loud sigh, took a sip of her tea, and began to scribble onto her clipboard. How much fun this would be.

But something felt amiss, no, no, something was amiss. She could hear it, someone was... running? In fact, that sound was... approaching her? "What in the world?" She turned around to see what the source of the sound was. The second she saw what was making the sound, her body went rigid. It was Jesse, bolting towards the table where she was sitting at.

Now, the reasonable solution would be to move the fuck away so you don't get trampled. But when you see your crush, an important community member, AND someone who has your living situation in their hands, not to mention the absolute terror that would be caused by seeing someone speed towards you out of seemingly nowhere, you'd probably be too scared to move. And that's Stella's case here. All she could do was stare at the figure running towards her, frozen in fear. At the last moment, Stella threw her hands to cover her face and closed her eyes. Despite the fact that she knew it would be no help, her slow reflexes thought otherwise.

Jesse crashed into her, or, at least, that's what she thought. She heard the table she was sitting at get knocked over, the glass shattering against the cobble, and her clipboard skid across the ground, but she wasn't on the ground. She was in... in someone's arms? Hesitantly, she opened an eye. She felt herself almost choke when she was being carried bridal style by Jesse, who was still keeping the same speed. "J-Jesse!?" Stella shrieked as a blush spread across her face "W-what are you doing!? Why are you carrying me!?"

"You've been so busy working!" Jesse laughed, oh god, how Stella loved that laugh "So I thought I'd take you out on a little adventure!". Stella felt her already red face turn even more red as she shrunk into Jesse's arms. While she was incredibly flustered, she didn't really mind be interrupted from her work, especially if it was Jesse of all people interrupting her. You'd think running would make someone look less pretty, since they'd be sweaty and all, but lord, Jesse looked even better. They had a determined look on their face as her hair flew wildly, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Stella?" Jesse asked, breaking Stella out of her trance. "O-oh, yes Jesse?" Stella stuttered, blush still prominent but fading. "Have you ever jumped onto a slime block? Or done any form of acrobatics?"

"E-eh?" Stella looked up at her in confusion. That was an odd question, but not unanswerable. "I've jumped on slime blocks before but I haven't really done any sort of acrobatics, if you exclude cartwheeling I did when i was younger..." Stella chuckled nervously. Jesse gave her a wide grin

"Perfect. Hang on, Stella!"

"Hang on? Jesse, what do you-" Stella asked, before she stopped herself, jaw dropping. Up ahead was a steep drop, and Jesse ran full speed with no signs of slowing down. "Jesse! Jesse, you're heading right towards a drop!" Stella yelled. "Here it comes!" Jesse laughed loudly. Oh god, I'm gonna die Stella thought to herself. "Jesse, Jesse, please rethink thiiiIIISSSSSSSS!" Stella said, her voice turning into a scream as Jesse launched themselves into the air

Stella gripped onto Jesse for dear life, squeezing her eyes shut as she yelled in terror. But rather than crashing into the ground, they sunk into something, before being launched into the air again and she felt herself being flipped around. Ever so slightly, she opened an eye, to see a cart full of slime below them.

Oh. Jesse was jumping onto slime blocks. It didn't take long for her to realize that a crowd of people were watching, awed by the sight. Jesse fell onto another slime block before flipping into the air. "B-be careful Jesse!" Stella yelled as she gripped onto Jesse tighter. There were two more carts ahead, and the last one was a stretch. "Don't worry Stella, I got you." Jesse said to her as she landed onto another block. She landed onto a block into the air safely, and as she was flung into the air, she did two flips, and landed onto the ground steadily.

Stella loosened her grip as she realized Jesse was safely on the ground as the small crowd cheered wildly. "Well, that was fun! Wasn't it, Stella?" Jesse smiled as she lowered her to the ground. "It... It was..." Stella whispered to herself. That was terrifying, but also... fun. "It was fun... Fun! Really fun!" Stella laughed to herself, lifting herself up as she ran a hand through her hair. "Awesome!" Jesse chuckled, placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't stay cooped up doing work all the time, I miss ya, y'know!". Stella felt surprise run through her, Jesse missed her, oh god, her face was red again, wasn't it? "I'll try..." Stella mumbled. "See you Stella!" Jesse hollered as she walked off, immediately being swarmed by a crowd of fans. "Goodbye, Jesse!" Stella hollered back, sure Jesse couldn't her over the clamoring of the crowd.

Stella walked off to where she originally sat. Everything had been fixed up by the an employee, with her clipboard and pen placed neatly on the table. Stella picked up her pen, the events still fresh in her mind. Dammit, she couldn't focus.

"Why, Jesse of all people?" Stella sighed. She might be hopelessly in love with Jesse, but that didn't mean she couldn't find them a nuisance.


End file.
